Marvel Comics
For detailed information about this franchise, visit the Marvel Database Contents hide # Summary # Power of the Verse # Supporters/Opponents/Neutral ## Supporters ## Opponents ## Neutral # Characters ## Supreme Being ## Cosmic Entities ## Cosmic Characters ## Avengers ## Captain America ## Doctor Strange ## Fantastic Four ## Hulk ## Iron Man ## Spider-Man ## Street Characters ## Thor ## X-Men ## Other ## Ultimate Universe ## Weapons ## Civilization Summary Marvel Comics the main competition for DC comics, Marvel is a comic book publishing company that created many iconic superheroes such as Spider-Man, Iron Man, Wolverine, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, etc. Power of the Verse This verse, like DC, is considered one of the strongest comicbook verses, due to multiple Abstracts, and higher-dimensional entities. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters JHFjdnvfcmcd Opponents Neutral Characters Note: Before making any changes to the following pages, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics instructions. Also, take note that quite a lot of the profiles below need to have their statistics updated. The improvements are a work in progress. Supreme Being The One Above All Cosmic Entities Abraxas Agamotto Akhenaten (Marvel Comics) Alter Ego Beyonder (Pre-Retcon) Beyonder (Post-Retcon) The Beyonders The Brothers Yin and Yang Celestials Chaos King (Marvel) Death (Marvel Comics) Eternity The First Firmament The Fulcrum Galactus (Marvel Comics) Galacta The In-Betweener The Infinites Infinity (Marvel Comics) The Living Tribunal Logos Lord Chaos Mad Celestial Master Order Molecule Man Nemesis (Marvel Comics) The Never Queen Nu-Xandar Oblivion Origin (Marvel Comics) Phoenix Force The Protege Super-Ego Uatu The Watcher The Ultimate Ultimates Cosmic Character Adam Warlock Ardina (Marvel Comics) The Champion of the Universe Edifice Rex Ego the Living Planet Firelord Genis-Vell Gladiator The Keeper Morg Nova (Richard Rider) Nova (Sam Alexander) Nova (Frankie Raye) Omega (Marvel Comics) Quasar Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Comics) The Runner Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) Stardust The Stranger Terrax Thanos Tyrant (Marvel Comics) Xenith (Marvel Comics) Yahweh Avengers Anti-Man (Marvel Comics) Ant-Man (Henry Pym) Black Knight (Marvel Comics) Black Panther (Marvel Comics) Black Widow (Marvel Comics) Blue Marvel Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Count Nefaria (Marvel Comics) Falcon Gilgamesh (Marvel Comics) Graviton (Marvel Comics) Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) Hyperion (Marvel Comics) Kang the Congueror King Hyperion (Marvel Comics) Klaw Moonstone Namor (Marvel Comics) Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) Scarlet Witch The Sentry Speed Demon (Marvel Comics) Spectrum (Marvel Comics) Starbrand (Marvel Comics) Super-Adaptoid (Marvel Comics) Ultron (Marvel Comics) Vision (Marvel Comics) The Wasp Wiccan Wonder Man Yelena Belova (Marvel Comics) Captain America Batroc the Leaper Captain America (Marvel Comics) Crossbones (Marvel Comics) Helmut Zemo (Marvel Comics) Red Skull Winter Soldier Doctor Strange Ancient One (Marvel Comics) Blackheart (Marvel Comics) Cyttorak Doctor Strange (Classic) Doctor Strange (Modern) Dormammu (Marvel Comics) Dweller In Darkness Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Mephisto (Marvel Comics) Nightmare (Marvel Comics) Shuma-Gorath Zom Lucifer (Marvel Comics) Fantastic Four Annihilus Black Bolt Doctor Doom Franklin Richards Human Torch Hyperstorm Karnak The Invisible Woman Marquis of Death Mister Fantastic Super Skrull The Thing (Marvel Comics) Guardians of the Galaxy Drax the Destroyer (Marvel Comics) Gamora (Marvel Comics) Groot (Marvel Comics) Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Comics) Star-Lord (Marvel Comics) Hulk A-Bomb Abomination (Marvel Comics) Caiera (Marvel Comics) Hiro-Kala Hulk (Marvel Comics) Hulk (Amadeus Cho) Hulk (2099) Maestro M.O.D.O.K She-Hulk Skaar Red Hulk Red She-Hulk Viking Hulk Iron Man Crimson Dynamo 1 Fin Fang Foom Ironheart (Marvel Comics) Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Iron Monger (Marvel Comics) Living Laser Mandarin Ultimo War Machine (Marvel Comics) Whiplash (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man Black Cat (Marvel Comics) Carnage (Marvel Comics) Carrion Crusher Hogan Doctor Octopus Doppelganger Electro (Marvel Comics) Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) Hobgoblin Hydroman Itsy Bitsy Kaine Kraven the Hunter The Lizard (Marvel Comics) Morlun (Marvel Comics) Mysterio Rhino (Marvel Comics) Sandman (Marvel Comics) Scarlet Spider Scorpion (Marvel Comics) Scorpion (Carmilla Black) Shocker Shriek Silk Spidercide Spider-Gwen Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man 2099 Spider-Man Noir Spider-Woman The Spot Swarm (Marvel Comics) Venom (Edward Brock) Venom (Flash Thompson) Vulture (Marvel Comics) Street Characters Blade (Marvel Comics) Bullseye Cloak (Marvel Comics) Colleen Wing (Marvel Comics) Dagger Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Deathlok Domino (Marvel Comics) Dreadpool Elektra (Marvel Comics) Firestar Gwenpool (Marvel Comics) Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) Jessica Jones (Marvel Comics) Kingpin (Marvel Comics) Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) Moon Knight Molly Hayes (Marvel Comics) Morbius Punisher (Marvel Comics) Purple Man Shang Chi Taskmaster Thor Absorbing Man (Marvel Comics) Angela (Marvel Comics) Angrir (Marvel Comics) Ares (Marvel Comics) Atlas (Goliath) Atlas (Titan) Atum the God Eater Beta Ray Bill Bor Burison Cul Borson Durok the Destroyer The Enchantress (Marvel Comics) Fenris (Marvel Comics) Gaea Glory (Marvel Comics) Gorr The God Butcher Heimdall Hela (Marvel Comics) Hercules (Marvel Comics) Jormungand (Marvel Comics) Kurse (Marvel Comics) Leir Loki (Marvel Comics) Malekith (Marvel Comics) Mangog (Marvel Comics) Nul (Marvel Comics) Nyx (Marvel Comics) Odin (Marvel Comics) Perun (Marvel Comics) Sersi Sif Surtur (Marvel Comics) The Destroyer (Marvel Comics) Thor (Marvel Comics) Thor (Dargo Ktor) Thor (Jane Foster) Ulik Valkyrie Ymir (Marvel Comics) Zeus (Marvel Comics) X-Men Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) Archangel (Marvel Comics) Beast (Marvel Comics) Cable Charles Xavier Colossus (Marvel Comics) Cyclops (Marvel Comics) Daken Akihiro Darwin Emma Frost Gambit (Marvel Comics) Havok Hope Summers Iceman (Marvel Comics) Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) Jubilee Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) Legion Longshot Magik (Marvel Comics) Magneto (Marvel Comics) Mister Sinister Mojo (Marvel Comics) Moonstar Mystique (Marvel Comics) Nightcrawler Old Man Logan Omega Red Onslaught Psylocke Rachel Summers Rogue (Marvel Comics) Sabretooth Scotty Summers Shadowcat Showbird Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics) Spiral (Marvel Comics) Storm (Marvel Comics) Sunfire (Marvel Comics) Vulcan (Marvel Comics) Warlock Warpath Wendigo (Marvel Comics) Wolverine (Marvel Comics) X-23 X-Man Other Baymax Captain Britain Conan the Barbarian Cosmic Ghost Rider Cosmo Godzilla (Marvel Comics) High Evolutionary James Rogers Kid Kaiju Knull (Marvel Comics) Kobik Korg (Marvel Comics) James Jaspers Man-Thing Mass Master Medusa (Marvel Comics) Mindless Ones Mr. Immortal Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) Nico Minoru Northstar Red Sonja Shuri The Fury Victor Mancha Vlad Dracula (Marvel) Zombie Galacti (Earth-2149) Ultimate Universe Hulk (Ultimate Universe) Loki (Ultimate Universe) Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Spider-Woman (Earth 1610) Thanos (Ultimate Universe) Thor (Ultimate Universe) The Thing (Ultimate Universe) Weapons Captain America's Shield Cosmic Cubes Heart of the Universe Mjolnir The Infinity Gauntlet The Ultimate Nullifier Civilization Latveria